onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Makai Island
Makai Island ( Makai = hell ) is the home of the Akumako. It is located in a hidden area between the Calm Belt and the Grandline making it impossible to be found without a Eternal port or lead by a member of the species. Geography/Fauna/Flora The island consits of many different areas. Along the coast are many pointy and venomous corals that make it impossible to swim or navigate a ship without sufficient expirience and skill. The corals are also avoided by Sea kings and dye the ocean around the island deep red. The majority of people lives in the capital of the Nation that is surrounded by high mountains populated with big untameable vicious beasts. Among those are mainly different species of felines such as sabertooth tigers, moreheaded lions and others. Many rivers influence the islands environment. A large jungle that is mostly free of animals due to partly carnivorous yet magnifient useful plants that are incredients for quite effictive medicine leads into the centre of the island and behind the mountains the jungle frames a deserts with hot white sand with temperature changes between 50°C and -50°C and sometimes freezes over due to the cold temperature during raining season. The strong differences and vicious bloodthirsty organisms are cause by the islands mainmineral: Blood Stone. This mineral draws big veins through the whole island and has characteristics that change a organism gencode. It shows similarities to radioactive material and due to the strong radiation it can impossibly be isulated. It is the origin of the species on this island like the Akumako themselves and visitor who stay or rather survive to long are turned into Akumako themselves. Politics The whole country is administered by the Queen, The Hogosha, guardians of the country, and voted Court Members that are responsible for different parts of politics such as education and foreingn affairs. Yet the highest authority remains the queen, corrently the pirate Dawn, to decide if a reform is accurate. The next queen is always anounced once the former betrayed her duties or is deceased. She is always determinded by a battle with the strongest of the Hogosha. Every woman in Makai is allowed to attend in battle but must be prepaired to be killed in action. A battle can impossible be manipulated by the Hogosha due to the fact that the Sho(ho)gosha, the first gurdian, remains devoted to the old Queen and because of that would never betray her memory. Sometimes the oracle, the most ancient woman of the island, sees the appearance of a new Queen. This person is even tested against her will. The Queen is refered to as Kuin or even Kuina because this was the chosen name of the very first person becoming the Queen. Sometimes the Akumako also refer to her as Keishi because she is the heiress of the Ancient Chi Chi no Mi and the first Queen. Her status is that of a half-goddess and she holds the power of the Ancient Chi Chi no Mi. Reasons given why the highest authority by law has to be a woman are the emotionallity and strength of the femanin mind. The military consits of seperate armies with individual specialisation each led by one of the Hogosha. Their specialities add to each other during a war forming a nearly invincible force. According to the Devil Fruits of the leading Hogosha the hard training is hold in the jungle, the desert, the Calm Belt or in a special facility. Many of the Akumako have a radical attitude towards humans. Since the Akumako adjusted to human blood as food due to the greater strength it provided them in the Extingishing War humans are seen as a minor species with only this purpose. Yet they are some Akumako that distance themselves from this opinion and as Dawn became queen she did forbid the radom killing of humans reducing it to marines and other hostage humans. Architecture Every city in the kingdom is completly plastered with white marble painted with symbols out of Blood Stone. The massive amount of marble is partly gained from the island or imported. Their are basins and fountains which run either with blood or water. Along the roads are shrines of former queens that are believed to be goddesses now. Highest goddess for the Akumako is the first queen Kuina who freed the country from Darkness by giving her own life. History The Akumako and her country hold an extended history whose roots are hidden in the Lost Century. Past The island is believed to have risen out of the sea by the hatred and bloodlust of humanity. It was seen as a curse because all people trying to conquer the island where swallowed by the Devils and turned into monsters with scaring abilities. Yet the true nature of the devils remained hidden from the humans. A culture developed as the fogged mind of the monsters their cleared by a young woman which mind wasn't poisoned by the Blood Stone. She didn't carry a name so in gratitude for their rescue from insanity she was announced their Queen and given the name Kuina (Kuin=Queen) and became the first user of the Ancient Chi Chi no Mi. Yet the group that was still affected by an agonising bloodlust were led by her sister, the Darkness, bearer of the Yami Yami no Mi. A brutal war between the two groups broke out and cost many losses. After hundred years of war only a small group remained yet the Kuin was gone. Combined, Sealed with the soul of her sister, The Darkness, and killed together with her by her first guardian, her lover. After that the Akumako formed a nation living a life uncontrolled yet affected by Blood Stone. The very first Sho(ho)gosha was cursed by the two Devils inside the sisters unable to die if not killed in an honourable battle. Lost Century Nobody among the Akumako remembers only fragments of this incident. Some say their memory were erased by an unknown force, others say whole Century was ruled by many wars and became to terrible to remember. The only thing known is that the World Government is responsible for it. 5 Years ago A 15 year old Dawn lands at the coast of Makai. How this was even possible is only rumored. The oracle announced her to be the next Queen after the former died in battle against an Admiral. Unable to except the fact that a foreign human was supposed to lead the Akumako into a new Era many demanded her execution at once. As Dawn understood that the price for the Queen was the Ancient Chi Chi no Mi, one of the most powerful Devil Fruits, she dared to attend in the battle against the Shogosha Kyouran. She nearly died but was mysteriously overcome by new strength, probably because of Blood Stone, and was able to defeat him. As he said she has the right to kill him because he failed she claimed that he is of too great importance for their country and her nakama by now. Dawn was crowned and remained with the Akumako 1 year to improve defenses, military and science of the country. She passed new laws that changed the country dramatically. Murder of anyone that was not an enemy of the country was branded a crime. The most valued things in the country became freedom, peace and the future. Dawn remained on the island until she formed the Blood Pirates and set sail to find the new Pirate King and fulfiling her dream. Due to her long stay upon the island she, too, was effected by the Blood Stone and became partly a Akumako. Today Dawn remains Queen and leads the country partly from afar but left a majority of responsability with the Court and her Hogosha. The Akumako form a strong army with high skill and strategy. They are able to start a war against the World Government at any moment. Category:Locations Category:Calm Belt Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Islands